


(Not) Fishing

by sorryimpriscilla



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate - Freeform, Colds, Fishing, Gay Sex, M/M, Modern, am I right, eren fucks up like always, sick, the best kind of sex, tub sex, universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryimpriscilla/pseuds/sorryimpriscilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi takes Eren fishing, but Eren (naturally) messes up, causing the loss of their fish and health. Doesn't stop them from going at it though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not) Fishing

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make the smut as detailed as I could make it! Let me know how it was :3 Also, this is un-beta'd so if any spelling errors/mistakes annoy you, inform me. Enjoy~

"Choo" Levi quietly sneezed, failing horribly at trying to muffle the noise. 

"Just sneeze properly. You'll feel better" Eren prompted him, bring over a mug filled with hot chocolate. 

"I cant believe I got sick, but your dumb ass is perfectly fine" Levi snapped, adjusting the blankets around him to be able to grab the mug. Eren offered it to him gently, but Levi quickly swiped it, causing a few drops to fall on the floor.

"You're cleaning that up" Levi muttered, taking a sip of the hot chocolate. Eren snorted briefly, but walked back to the kitchen to retrieve some paper towels. The memory of what previously happened to the both of them replayed over and over again in his head, causing a few chuckles. 

~  
"I don't think the fish like me" Eren whined, waving his fishing pole around anxiously. 

"Nothing likes you" Levi responded, reeling in another fish. 

"You like me..." Eren said, placing his pole on the ground next to him and hugging Levi from behind, wrapping his arms around the smaller mans waist and resting his head on his shoulders. 

"No I don't" Levi responded coldly, sighing. Eren's sudden act of affection threw him off guard and he lost the fish. He lazily spun around,though, and leaned up to give Eren a brief kiss. "I love you" he told Eren, placing the pole in his hands and getting behind him. "I'll teach you again brat, come on" 

"It only works when you do it for me though, that isn't fair."

"Quit whining idiot. It takes patience." Levi corrected Eren's posture, and demanded for him to cast the fishing like out. This was no problem for Eren, it was the waiting-for-the-fish-to-bite part that he always fucked up on.

"It's winter anyways, maybe that's why they're not coming" Eren mumbled, standing around dumbly, waiting for the slightest pull or tug. 

"It's only November" Levi corrected him, examining Eren's inpatient behavior. "You're moving too much. It's scaring them off" he advised. Eren just scoffed and confined to move around. Sighing heavily, Levi started to walk closer to take the fishing pole from him, but Eren shrieked before he could. 

"It moved!" He exclaimed, looking out towards the lake anxiously.

"Don't just stand there, reel it in stupid!" Levi reminded him, feeling the slightest bit of hope for Eren's terrible fishing skill. 

Eren struggled at first to get in rythme of syncing his movements of pulling the pole up and down while reeling the line in, but soon he was doing it to a more or less perfect extent. "Levi, I'm doing it on my own!" Eren examined, glancing over at Levi with the most adorable puppy face. Levi almost passed it as cute, but Eren was loosing focus on the fish. 

"Focus Eren" Levi told him sternly, looking out into the lake to distract himself from how flustered he was getting because of Eren. He was younger, after all. Most of his expressions and exaggeration a were those of a kid's, but it was something Levi was willing to put up with. After all, he certainly wasn't a boy in bed. 

Levi was still pondering when he heard a loud splash below him. He looked over in confusion, only to find that Eren was gone. "What the fuck?" He asked himself, searching around for Eren. 

"L--" he heard something say from the water. "Levi!" Eren frantically yelled, splashing around as he tried to swim with the fishing pole. 

"Let go of the pole idiot!" Levi hissed, crouching down to help Eren out. It did no good, Eren kept panicing as he tried to swim. 

Everything was fine until a hard yank took Eren by surprised and off the pier he flew. It wouldn't have been so bad if he was terrified at how he was on the water with something that had enough strength to pull him in. It was almost freezing too, his body had already began to numb up. 

"Fucking shit" Levi sighed, sliding his sweater, shirt, and pants off. He didn't hesitate as he dove in after Eren, ripping the pole out of his hands and watching it drift away with whatever was attached to it. It only took a few seconds for the cold to set it, and when it did, it fucking hurt. 

"Shit, we gotta get out of here" Levi said, dragging a post-panicing Eren towards the shore. Eren had been somewhat calmed down, but he was still unable to swim because of the freezing temperature. 

"I always have to do everything, you little shit" Levi mumbled in between huffs, trying to preserve his strength and breath. It was a painfully agonizing swim, but Levi managed to get himself and Eren out. They were both almost as cold as ice, and they huddled to regain whatever body warmth they had lost. After a few minutes, Levi put his shirt and pants back on, but offered his sweater to Eren.

"Y-you'll be cold and get sick" Eren stuttered out, rubbing his arms together. 

"Hurry up and take the damn thing before I change my mind" Levi growled, and Eren put the sweater on without further protest. When they technically could walk again, they made their way to the car. 

"Sorry about the pole" Eren apologized in the car, breaking the silence that was teasing them in the air. He looked down at his hands, awaiting a lecture or a series of insults from Levi. 

Levi opened his mouth to remark on Eren's childish behavior, but was interrupted by a sudden sneeze. 

"Bless yo-" Eren began to say, but Levi sneezed again, and even a third time. "Crap" Eren breathed, quickly placing a hand on the wheel. "You okay?" He asked Levi, keeping a caution hand on the wheel. 

"I'm fi--" but Levi was interrupted again but another two sneezes. 

"Pull over, I'll drive" Eren said, controlling the wheel as Levi came to a stop. 

~

"It was your fault for giving me the sweater" Eren spoke, rubbing furiously at the carpet to get the stain of the hot chocolate out. Levi scoffed again and took another sip of the mug. It was actually pretty good. He felt a subtle itch on his arm, and then remembered that he hadn't taken a shower. "I'm going to take a bath" he said, lifting himself off of the couch. He began to make his way to the bathroom, but tripped over his own foot and nearly fell over. 

Eren rushed to aid him, carrying him into the room. "Romantic" he scoffed. 

Without hesitating, Levi took his still-wet clothes off, and folded them. He placed them on a nearby countertop, and began to run the warm water. 

Weak, naked, and sick, climbed into the tub and began to relax. He didn't even noticed Eren gawking at him. 

"I'm dirty too" Eren confessed, throwing his clothes into a messy array on the floor. Levi looked over at him un-amused, but he was a bit shocked at the boys lack of reasoning.

"Don't get in, I'm sick" Levi advised him, tilting his head back to release some stress in his neck. The back of his head began to feel swollen, and he gently pressed on it to confirm it. 

"I don't care" Eren mimicked, pushing him forward so he could climb in behind him. Levi was too weak to protest, but instead got comfortable against Eren's body. 

"Geese you really are warm... Maybe the hot chocolate wasn't such a good idea" Eren mumbled, shivering as Levi's burning skin rested on his. 

"This is your fault" Levi blamed him, scooting closer to Eren and resting his head on the younger boys chest. Eren's skin was surprisenly satisfyingly cool, despite the warm water that they were resting in. Levi yawned ocasionally, snuggling closer to Eren. Eren caressed Levi's neck and shoulders, massaging his lovers back. This was his fault...poor Levi. 

The more Levi moves to get comfortable, the more he would accidentally rub against Eren's member. Eren tried to suppress himself, knowing Levi would get mad or annoyed. But, Levi was so cute being pressed up against him, a subtle irritated expression on his tired face, breathing gently to not strain himself, and just being so...weak. 

This set Eren off, and he felt a surge of blood rush down below. He scooted back, trying to not be noticed, but Levi was only a few hairs away from being a skeptical cat.

"I felt that" Levi mumbled, scooting back to get comfortable once again. 

"What the hell Levi" Eren whined, feeling extremely flustered.

"You're the one who got in the tub" Levi mocked, closing his eyes and resting his head. "Deal with it" he said again, and purposely rubbing the back of his hand against Eren's member. 

"Stop!" Eren yelped, wincing as his desire began to overtake his lower body. "You cant... He's sick' he kept thinking to himself, trying to think of other repealing things to calm himself down. Levi certainly wasn't helping, as he constantly kept moving around, teasing Eren even more. Eren's head was now filled with desire, shaking as Levi only filled it up more and more. 

"You're asking for it" he whined out, pushing against Levi's movements. He dropped a hand into the water, trailing his fingers down Levi's warm body. Levi trembled a bit when Eren reached his ass, and bucked his hips back so Eren could go further. Levi was taken away by his own lust and leaned over the other side of the tub, his body begging for harder attention. 

"No" Eren objected, grabbing Levi's arm and waist to flip him over. "I want to see you" Eren choked out, his lust quickly burning out his words. When Levi did flip over and faced him, Eren couldn't help but snort. Levi looked so weak and helpless, compared to how he always looked. Levi was one of those people that never got sick and was extremely healthy. To see him like this was like going against a law of nature, it was so cruel yet perfect. 

Levi rolled his eyes along with his hips, making Eren close his eyes and wincing as the friction only got him more excited. When he got relaxed, he leaned over to kiss levi, fighting for dominance. Levi was slightly weaker than him, though when it came to kissing, it never mattered about strength or health. Levi always dominated by nature, but this time, he fell to Eren's harsh efforts. 

Eren forced his tongue into Levi's mouth, licking everything he could reach. Grazing over the roof of Levi's mouth earned him a slight moan. Levi wearily submerged one one of his hands into the water, rubbing the back of his hand generously against Eren's hard-on. 

"Fuck" Eren groaned into the kiss, rubbing himself with Levi's hand to feel more friction. Levi wrapped his hand around him fully now, and have him for graceful pumps. Eren kept log hard with his kiss, suckling and biting at Levi's lip. It was becoming a slobbering mess, but Levi was too weak to protest. He was getting impatient, though. 

"Eren" he mumbled, leaning back to break the kiss. Eren looked down at him with the look of lust practically screaming from his face. He leaned forward again, wrapping his arms around Eren's neck and sucking on his ear before he talked. "Hurry up and fuck me before I get up and take a bath somewhere else" he growled. 

Eren didn't hesitate to comply with his lovers demands, and dropped his hand to find Levi's ass again. He circled his finger around the tight rings, sticking it in promptly. Levi groaned a bit, nibbling at Eren's neck. Eren waited for Levi to loosen up, gracefully giving his dick a few strokes. When Levi finally relaxed, Eren pushed another finger in, exploiting the depths of his lovers love-hole. 

Levi was failing terribly at suppressed his voice, muffled moans escaping through the creaks if his fingers. Eren noticed, and slid a hand up Levi's chest, swirling a finger around his nipple before pinching it. Levi gasped at the sensation, pressing down hard in his mouth with his hands. 

"Damn you" he said under his hands, slightly moaning at Eren's continued efforts to finger him. He spread his fingers out, scissoring them inside of Levi. Slowly, he snaked another finger in, feeling Levi become tense around them. "Fuck" Levi moaned, closing his eyes. Eren was satisfied by Levi's reactions, and curled his fingers inside. He pushed further in, continuing to curl and uncurl. 

"Shit" levi yelped, moving uncomfortably at the pinch of pleasure. Eren tried once again, earning the same reaction. He teased a few more times, burning up with lust and sweating as his dick grew painfully larger with each of Levi's moans. 

Eren spread his fingers once more, and then slid them out, hearing levi sound loudly. He positioned himself to go in, generously giving Levi's erection a few pumps. Before he thrust in, a dating idea came to his mind, and he leaned down upon Levi. 

"I don't think I can fuck you. You don't look so good" he purred into Levi's ear.   
"Fucking idiot" levi muttered, panting as eren continued to stroke him.  
"Should I stop?" Eren asked, taking his hand off of levi. "I feel bad about what happened anyways" he continued. Levi only glared into Eren's eyes, as the absence of friction started to bark at him. 

"Just tell me what you want" eren mocked, dropping a hand down to rub a finger against Levi's slit. Levi groaned with annoyance, growing impatient with Eren's attempts to tease. He decided to get what he wants. 

He sat up a little and palmed Eren under the water, having Eren gasp loudly and lean back. Levi quickly positioned himself on top of him, now bobbing his hand up and down Eren's shaft. 

"Look Eren" he spoke, watching Eren's face light up with shock. "The way I feel right now has nothing to do with how bad I want to to be inside of me" he said calmly, fixing himself into a crouching position. "So quit being a piss-poor beat and just fuck my ass until I feel better" he whispered seductively. Before Eren could react, he grabbed his cock and held it under his ass. Carefully, he crouched lower, feeling the tip enter slightly. He winced a bit from the sensation, craving more and more with each second that passed by. 

Eren had his head thrown back, wincing as he felt Levi's right ass around him. 

Levi didn't hesitate to get the rest of Eren in, hearing the water splash around his thighs as he bounced up and down lightly. The rock-hard object felt relieving, arranging his hips to be able to take more in.

When Eren recovered from his list coma, his hands flew to Levi's asscheeks, gripping one with each hand. Levi rested, propping his arms around Eren's shoulders and leaning in a little. With a quick thrust, Eren bucked his hips up, pulling Levi down on them. 

They both simultaneously gasped, Eren shrieking more than Levi. This set the tone, and Eren went harder with his actions, constant muffled groans coming from his lover.

After a gracious amount of bounces and thrusts, a long whine burst out of Levi's throat. His pinched up face only added to the effect that it had on Eren. It was incredibly sexy to hear a desperate whine from Levi, considering it rarely happens. The noise only traveled to Eren's erection, making him feel closer to coming. He flipped the both of them over, pinning Levi under him. He thrust his hips ferociously, enjoying the sound of his thighs collide with Levi's. He increased his speed and force, practically ramming into Levi now. 

Levi enjoyed the desperate pleasure that Eren was radiating, and complied with his harsh movement. 

Eren wailed loudly as he felt the gooey liquid shoot out of his cock, panting as he rode out his orgasm. Levi watched his partner amusingly, feeling the warm cum squash around in his ass. It felt disgusting, but also arousing, as Eren kept emitting slow thrusts. 

When eren recovered, he looked at Levi, only to find him patiently waiting under him. 

"Uh? Oh...crap." He looked down, and saw that Levi had not yet cum. "I-I'm sorry!" He cried, giving Levi's cock a few pumps. Levi scoffed and grabbed a fistful of Eren's hair, and pushed his head down. 

Eren slightly hesitating, realizing that he would have to go underwater. Levi's hand kept pushing, so he submitted and submerged his head into the water, quickly wrapping his mouth around Levi's cock. He sucked hard and bobbed fast, wanting this to get over with it before he drowned.

After a few seconds he felt himself getting hazy, and forced himself up. He gasped gently air, and soon enough levi pushed his head back into the water. Eren got a curious idea, and blew a few air bubbles at Levi's cock. He felt him move slightly at the action, and continued to do so every few a seconds. Above the water he heard a choked moan, and Levi's hands gripped his hair even tighter. 

Eren ran out of breath during Levi's orgasm, and rose from the water gasping desperately for air. Levi's face was still scrunched up, so he wavered over for a kiss. "For someone who's sick, you have an awful lot of energy" Eren muttered, and lay atop of Levi. 

\-   
"Bleerghh" Eren sounded as he blew his nose into a napkin. 

"You better get all of it on that damn napkin" Levi snapped, handing another tissue box to Eren. 

"This is your fault" Eren said, blowing his nose once again. 

"You chose to swallow" Levi responded, watching his partner blow endless snobs into the tissues. 

"I didn't even know it was possible" Eren whined. He rested for a second, but quickly got the urge to blow his nose once again. "And you're not even sick anymore!" he effortfully tried to yell, but failed. 

"I told you to fuck me until I felt better, and you did" Levi informed him, wrapping another blanket around Eren. Eren scooted towards Levi, resting his head on his shoulder. "Would you do the same, for me?" 

Levi hesitated to answer, but turned his head to face Eren. "Of course..." He said, stroking Eren's cheek, "but you're too sick for that" he finished, pulling himself off of the couch. 

"Eh?? Where are you going?" Eren said after him, attempting to get off of the couch.

Levi pushed him back, and ran his hand across his forehead. "I'm going to make you soup, brat." He walked to the kitchen, and heard Eren sneeze loudly. 

"By the way..." He trailed on, before entering the kitchen, "I wasn't really 'sick'. Just cold from the freezing ass water." 

Eren's face flew into shock, "then how did I get sick?!" 

Levi shrugged. "Slow reactions? You had no energy to keep fighting off the cold" he responded, and flew into the kitchen. Eren sighed and sunk into the couch, awaiting for the soup that his devious lover had promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Sneaky Levi. The soup he's making must be bomb though.


End file.
